ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
2010 - (03/22/2010) The Version Update Has Arrived!
---- New areas have been made accessible in past Vana'diel. New Wings of the Goddess missions have been added. New in-game content "Trial of the Magians" has been added. "Trial of the Magians" is the title given to a new quest series designed especially for level 75 characters. To initiate a quest in Trial of the Magians, players must speak with the "Magian Moogle" NPC located at H-5 in the Ru'Lude Gardens. Several new quests, including those granting the ability to summon the new avatars, Alexander and Odin, have been added. The following changes have been made to Moblin Maze Mongers: New hunt objectives have been added to Hunt Registries. New fish varieties have been added for the quest "Inside the Belly." To view certain event replay scenes in the "Saga of the Skyserpent" quest, players must now go to the Wajaom Woodlands (M-7) instead of Aht Urhgan Whitegate (E-8). The distribution of certain monsters has been adjusted in the following area: Xarcabard S The following changes have been made to Campaign: Castle Zvahl Baileys S / Castle Zvahl Keep S Several new Notorious Monsters have been added. To accommodate this addition, the new NPC "Assai Nybaem" has been posted to the Ru'Lude Gardens (G-10). The depop conditions for the following Notorious Monsters have been adjusted: Oupire / Scylla / Zirnitra / Lugh / Elatha / Buarainech / Tethra / Ethniu The repop counter has been shortened for Notorious Monsters spawned via the "???" targets in the following locations: Ru'Aun Gardens / Ve'Lugannon Palace / Shrine of Ru'Avitau With the addition of the new avatars, Alexander and Odin, summoners are now able to use the "Astral Flow" job ability even when no avatars have been invoked. The following changes have been made to puppetmaster: : Armor Plate / Armor Plate II / Auto-Repair Kit / Auto-Repair Kit II / Mana Tank / Mana Tank II Items obtainable from Treasure Caskets have been overhauled. The reward items obtainable with Conquest Points have been altered as follows: : : Several pieces of new equipment have been added. New synthesis recipes have been added. The following changes have been made to the Synergy system: < Rank: Amateur > < Rank: Recruit > < Rank: Initiate > < Rank: Novice > < Rank: Apprentice > < Rank: Journeyman > The selling prices of the following items have been revised: Skull Locust / King Locust / Mushroom Locust / Snapping Mole / Helmet Mole / Carrot Broth / Famous Carrot Broth / Bug Broth / Quadav Bug Broth / Herbal Broth / Singing Herbal Broth / Carrion Broth / Cold Carrion Broth / Humus / Rich Humus / Meat Broth / Warm Meat Broth / Tree Sap / Scarlet Sap / Fish Broth / Fish Oil Broth / Seedbed Soil / Alchemist Water / Sun Water / Grasshopper Broth / Noisy Grasshopper Broth / Mole Broth / Lively Mole Broth / Blood Broth / Clear Blood Broth / Antica Broth / Fragrant Antica Broth The harvesting rates for the following items have been adjusted, and they are now dropped by certain enemies: Skull Locust / King Locust / Mushroom Locust / Snapping Mole / Helmet Mole The following items may now be entrusted to the item storage NPC: Jeunoan Tree / Shadow Lord Statue / Snow Bunny Hat +1 The items available by mining in the following areas have been revised: Mount Zhayolm / Halvung The icons for the following items have been changed: Firebrick / Revertant / Aptant: Primus / Aptant: Aecus / Aptant: Durus / Aptant: Bellum / Aptant: Arkhe / Aptant: Tachus / Aptant: Pera / Aptant: Ishis / Aptant: Fyrst / Aptant: Geoc / Aptant: Haelan / Aptant: Secan / Shagreen / Cambric The harvesting period for plants grown via gardening has been changed to one week (Earth time). Furthermore, the crystal feeding period for certain seeds has been changed to two days (Earth time). The following changes have been made to chocobo breeding: When taking their chocobo for a walk, players will now be given the option to take a "leisurely" or "brisk" walk. A "leisurely" walk will show the usual event scene, while a "brisk" walk will display only text. The following changes have been made to the "A Crystalline Prophecy", "A Moogle Kupo d'Etat", and "A Shantotto Ascension" add-on scenarios: : : : : An issue in which the maximum allowed movement speed could be exceeded under certain conditions has been corrected. An issue in which the synergy technique "Lunar Smarts" did not consume the same type of fuel as the current day of the week has been corrected. An issue in which items placed atop the "Tavern Bench" furnishing were not displaying as intended has been corrected. An issue in which other furnishings could be placed on top of the "Spence" furnishing has been corrected. An issue wherein changing areas while having claim over a synergy furnace had unintended consequences has been corrected. }} Version Update News